Valentine Chances
by Amy Ishida
Summary: It is February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. Both Sakura and Syaoran are now in grade 10, being close friends for 6 years. Sakura is in love with Syaoran, and plans to confess on Valentine's Day but...
1. Valentine Chances

**Author's Notes:  
**This is my first time posting here. I hope you all will enjoy this Valentine's special of S+S. I decided to post this two days before Valentine's Day. I'm sorry if they are a little OOC. Hope you all enjoy it and get the message.

Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, nor does any of the characters. CLAMP should be credited for creating the story and characters. I am merely a fan borrowing the characters for writing purposes.

* * *

"Sakura…" 

I mumbled. _Who was calling me?_

"Sakura…"

I felt someone shake me. I moaned again. _Go away_, I thought.

"Sa-ku-ra…!"

The shaking throttled my body. I moaned louder in disapproval and brushed the hand away.

"You leave me no choice…"

I was happy that the shaking stopped, ignoring that sentence. Suddenly, I felt a sudden attack of intense tickling on both sides of my waist.

"HOEEE!" I jumped up and scampered away in surprise. I turned to look at the attacker, only to be met by brown eyes and messy brown hair. By now, he was brawling into laughter.

"Some things never change. You still can't break the habit of making that sound," he continued laughing.

"Mou…Syaoran-kun!" I pouted. I pretended to be mad. His laughter has lightened up now.

"Come on, Sakura. That was the only way that you would wake up." He protested with a smile on his face.

"Humph!" I turned away from him.

You may wonder why we call each other by our first names so causally. No, he's not my boyfriend. We met when we were in grade four and have been close friends since. We're in grade eleven now, you do the math.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" He taunted me. I couldn't help but smile with my back facing him. I turned around, brought up my index finger and pulled the skin under my eye down in sync with sticking out my tongue. I twirled around abruptly to stomp away, only to bump right into someone. I started to fall backwards from the rebound of the crash. I closed my eyes, ready to face immense pain as I hit the concrete floor. Instead, I landed softly and still in mid-air. I turned around only to see Syaoran. He caught me just in time. I blushed as I felt the warmth of his chest against my back and his hands on my slender shoulders. I scrambled away as I felt his heart beating.

"Ah…" I started to say as words tangled my tongue and failed to come out. He gave me the trademark warm smile of his.

"You've got to be more careful, baka." He walked over and flicked me on the forehead.

"Syaoran-kun!" I pouted again as I covered my forehead.

"Sakura-chan!" I was knocked off balance as Tomoyo gave me a huge hug from behind.

"Tomoyo-chan…" I turned around and smiled at her as I loosened her tight grip around me.

This was Tomoyo-chan, a very beautiful girl and my best friend. She has long purple hair that she kept every since she was little and deep purple eyes. Besides me, her next best friend would probably be a camera or a video recorder. She carries both of these objects with her at all times, I eyed the camera in her hand.

"Are you guys ready?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Ready for what…?" I asked, almost afraid to find out the answer.

"A picture," much to my surprise, Syaoran was the one that replied. I looked at him with confusion. "Come." He led me to an area that was less crowded. Tomoyo followed, with the camera on and ready to take a picture.

"Why are we taking a picture though?" I asked again.

"Because Tomoyo-san wants one," he smiled at me. With that smile, I definitely can not object.

"Look this way!" Tomoyo said cheerily. She had the camera up to her eye, in a perfect ready position to take any picture. Something even more unexpected, I felt Syaoran arms wrap around my shoulder. I tensed up right away and my face burned with redness.

"Smile!" In the short amount of time I had to take in the situation, I relaxed a bit and just gave my best smile. The camera welcomed me with a flash and a whole new wave of disappointment. Syaoran dropped his arm and went over to Tomoyo's side.

_Did that really just happen_? The thought kept running though my mind over and over again. The place Syaoran rested his hand still felt warm, like his arm was still around me. I blushed even more at the thought. Suddenly, I remembered tomorrow would be Valentine's Day. _Perfect_, I thought to myself. _This would be the best Valentine's ever_, I smiled goofily at my plan for tomorrow.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's time to go to class."

"Hai!" I left, with day dreams of the perfect tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

_All right let's get started_, I stared at the ingredients in front of me. I spent the afternoon shopping for chocolate ingredients and came home later then usual. My brother and father were still not home yet, which was more convenient for me. I got started right away, without hesitating or pausing to consult a cookbook. Tomoyo and I exchange Valentine's gifts every year so making chocolate was not a problem for me. I hummed a tune and blushed as I pictured the scenario tomorrow as I give Syaoran the chocolate.

-------------------------------------------------------

I plopped onto the couch in front of the TV exhausted. As easy as it seems, making chocolate is hard work. The final touch is waiting for it to cool in the fridge and decorating, which I will do tomorrow morning before school. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang like a foreign sound throughout the house. _Who could it be this late into the night?_ I wondered. I got up off the couch and walked down the hall to open the door. The slippers underneath my feet shuffled. I opened the door, only to meet the person I least expected.

"Syaoran…?" I blinked. I must be dreaming. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Umm…" he looked down at his feet. "Can you come outside for a minute?" I looked at him curiously. _Why did he need to talk to me?_

"Sure," I agreed with a smile on my face. I switched from my slippers to my shoes in a matter of seconds and closed the door behind me. "What is it?" I asked him. He looked up at me and chuckled to himself. I was confused, just what is he laughing about? "Syaoran…?" My voice was full of question but demanding for an answer at the same time.

"Sorry…" His chuckle soon turned into a stomach gripping laugh. "You've got a little…em…" He brushed his finger across the part of the cheek right under my eye. He brought his finger into his mouth and had a taste. "Mmm… chocolate," He declared. I blushed furiously, embarrassed by the situation. He smiled, almost knowingly.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" My face is still burning from where he touched me.

"Erm…" he was looking at his feet again. I couldn't quite guess what he was trying to tell me, but he was hesitating for sure.

"Syaoran?" I bend down a little to look at him in eye. He suddenly turned beet red and my face soon turned crimson too.

"Here." He held out a neatly wrapped box in front of me. I stared at it in surprise. _Why is he giving me a gift? _

The box was small, the base sat neatly across the palm of his hand. It was pink, with a green ribbon to match. I looked at him again. Hesitantly, I reached out to take the box from his hand. I lifted the lid, only to be met by glimmer. Inside, neatly laid on a green velvet cushion, was a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket. I gasped. I held it up with my finger, afraid I would take the magic of the glimmer away. On the locket, it had the letters **SL + SK** carved on it. _Could it be…?_ I looked at him. He seemed shy, but still trying to read my every single expression.

"Open it," it was barely above a whisper. He held his hand out willingly, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I placed the empty box and lid into his hand as I gathered both my hands to open up the locket. With a simple _click_ sound, the locket opened up. Inside was the picture Tomoyo had taken of us. I gasped once again. It fit perfectly, and the picture came out better then I thought. We were both smiling, with a hint of blush on both our cheeks. I never noticed how my head can perfectly rest on his shoulders due to our height.

"Do you like it?" His question interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him and I had no clue what to say.

"But…why?" I looked at him. I knew exactly why, yet this was the only thing I could say at this moment.

"What do you mean…why?" He tried to smile a bit and hoped that I would understand soon.

"Why did you give me a present? Why now?" I asked again.

"Why not now…? It's not like these things need to be at a certain time…" he trailed off. He was avoiding eye contact at this point.

"Just… why…?" I asked again. It was like I was a robot and it was all I could say. I did not understand. Why did he do this now?

"What do you mean why! I did it because I did!" He was starting to raise his voice, obviously irritated by the same question. I winced.

"I just do not really understand…" I trailed off. I feel like an idiot or a five-year old being taught algebra for the first time.

"What is there not to understand?" He was the one getting confused at this point that it's almost frustrating.

"I just… I do not get it. Why now?" I'm not making any sense at all, even to myself.

"Why, why, why…that is all you keep asking! How hard is it to understand that I love you?" He was screaming at me by now. I winced again, especially at his last words. Why did he go and say that, I took a deep breath and tried to take it in. I am happy about him confessing yet I feel strange at the same time. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was air.

"Don't…you love me too?" His face fell a little.

"No it's not that…" I trailed off.

"Then what is it?" He looked hopeful again, yet confused by my answer.

"I…" I trailed off. _I what? _There was nothing to follow after that sentence. If anything, I think I'm more in a state of shock. I didn't expect this to happen, it's all too sudden. I was going to confess tomorrow, why did he go and do it ahead of me?

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I tried to get away.

"No," was his short and simple answer.

"Why not?"

"It just can not be tomorrow. It has to be today and only today."

"But why?"

"Stop it with the why questions! Just tell me, do you love me?" He stared into my eyes, trying to look deep into my soul.

"I…" and before I can think of how to continue, he had already cut me off. His lips were on mine in an instant. I tried to pull away, but he just pushed me against the wall and locked me in that position. Thoughts were clouding my mind. This wasn't what I wanted, not at all. I pushed him away with all my might. He tumbled backwards with a shocked look on his face.

"No!" I just shouted at him. How could he do that to me?

"Why! You love me don't you? I know you feel the same way, I know you do!" He didn't understand what he did wrong.

"You don't understand at all!"

"What don't I understand! Tell me, what don't I understand?" He demanded.

"You just don't! You don't understand what I want at all. You say you love me, if you do then you wouldn't have done that!" Tears were welling up in my eyes. I don't want to shout, why couldn't he just understand?

"I don't understand. If I did, I wouldn't have done it. I'm sure you love me, and I love you…I know what we have is true. I kissed you, why won't you let me do just that?" He was upset and confused.

"That was my first kiss!" I protested.

"It was mine too! What's your point?" He rebutted.

"Like I said, you don't understand at all." I turned away from him. This is getting frustrating, especially when he doesn't understand how important to me this is.

"No. No I don't. But you know what? It's you who don't understand me one bit." With that, he grabbed the necklace from my clutched hand and stormed off. I watched him leave, as his figure got further and further. All of a sudden, something in me just snapped. _Why? What on earth am I doing?_

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wait come back! Let's talk about it calmly! Syaoran!" I turned to go after him but by now, he had already changed his pace into a run. It's over. Why did we just have that stupid fight? It was totally pointless and meaningless. He's right. I don't understand him at all, not at all!

I walked back into my house and as soon as the door slammed shut, the tears streamed down. _Why?_ Why did I go do such a stupid thing? Why couldn't he understand that this was important to me? It was my first kiss. First kisses are special. Something two people shared, at a moment when they feel deeply connected to one another. It was supposed to happen after a date, fading in the sunset, under the starry night sky, after a celebration…it was special. He just forced it on me. Why couldn't he have waited one more day? Tomorrow, Valentine's Day, everything would've been all perfect. I would give him the chocolate I made, he would give me the necklace, and then we could have shared that kiss. Everything would've been perfect, if it was just tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, he had left for Hong Kong.

-------------------------------------------------------

I cried, I regretted, and I hated myself for waiting till the next day to tell him my feelings. If I told him at that time, things wouldn't have turned out as it is now. I gazed up at the bright blue sky, deep as the ocean and as wide as the mountain tops. The wind blew, as it gently wrapped around me for comfort. I would never get to see Syaoran again, nor will I ever be able to tell him my feelings. But maybe, we can share the sky together. Somewhere far away, we will be gazing at the same sky and be thinking of each other.

This is a story about a girl and a boy. Due to lack of confidence in both, they never expressed their true feelings about each other. Till the day it was necessary, both walked away from each other with nothing but a twist of negative emotions. These were their last parting moments. Chances were opened for them, yet they failed to take it. This is the end of the story about a girl and a boy.

Chances are meant to be taken, not taken for granted. Learn from me, Sakura, who had all the chances in the world to tell Syaoran I loved him. I never took it, and I missed it. Second chances are not given. Tomorrow is always too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**What I'm trying to tell everyone is second chances aren't always given. So if you have someone special in mind,work up the courageand express your feelings. You'll never know what tomorrow will bring. Something wonderful might come out of it, and if it doesn't work out, you'll learn from each experience. Life is about taking the chances given, not waiting until you're ready. Is anyone ready to murder me yet for the ending? ;; If you didn't like this bittersweet ending, go read the alternate ending! 


	2. Alternate Ending

**Autor's Notes:**  
Here you go, hope this will satisfy you more then the bittersweet ending.

Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, nor does any of the characters. CLAMP should be credited for creating the story and characters. I am merely a fan borrowing the characters for writing purposes.

* * *

Chances are meant to be taken, not taken for granted. Learn from me, Sakura, who had all the chance in the world to tell Syaoran I loved him. I never took it, and I missed it. Second chances are not given. Tomorrow is always too late. 

"Sakura…"

I whipped my head around and looked behind me. I expected to meet brown eyes, or at least a glimpse of a lock of brown hair. Yet, what met me was only void._ I must be hearing things_, I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. The arms rest right along my hips, where I loved it most. I can feel the warmth, and was caught by surprise by the sudden rush of emotions. I looked behind me, only to be met by the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Syaoran…" I gasped. It really was him. "Why are you…?"

"You left something." He loosened his grip around my hips and lifted it up near my neck. In each hand, he held up the ends of the silver heart locket. It glistened more beautifully in the sun than it did on a starry night sky. His hands trailed to the back of my neck as he fastened the clasps together. As soon as it rested on my neck independently, his arms resumed back to the position around my waist.

"I…"

"Shhh, say no more." He kissed me on the lips. A deep and passionate kiss that seep right into my heart. The grip around me tightened into a squeeze as did my hands on top of his hands. We do not need words; this was enough to tell me everything that I wanted to know.

Maybe life does give you second chances after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**It was a happy ending. This is merely for a "better" ending purpose, so don't make excuses that second chances are given so you don't confess. Sakura was lucky, and a second chance was given to her. When your first chance is lost, is it much harder to get a second chance. Better be safe than sorry. Hope you all enjoy this fic. 


End file.
